Fin-Comienzo
by loristicam
Summary: Por un accidente que no debió ocurrir, Alec muere antes de poder encontrar su felicidad. Ahora que es un espíritu cree que puede vivir feliz solo viendo lo que debió ser suyo, pero puede que termine desafiando las leyes de la vida y la muerte. (Oneshot-Malec)


**Personajes de Cassandra Clare, d** **el resto es sacado de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

Alec Lightwood miró de un lado al otro, y esperó a que un auto pasara para poder cruzar la calle. Se dirigía a una tienda que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento para comprar una bolsa de palomitas para microondas. Hacía poco que había vuelvo del trabajo, y por ser miércoles era su noche de tirarse sobre el sofá, comer irresponsablemente, y ver series o películas hasta quedarse dormido en mitad de la oscuridad y del frío de su solitario y pequeño departamento.

Literalmente no tenía a nadie en el mundo más que a él mismo. Los dueños de un orfanato lo encontraron de bebé en las escaleras del establecimiento, nadie nunca lo había buscado, y de todos modos él tampoco había tenido mucho interés en saber de su familia. No era una persona muy agradable o conversadora (se describía a sí mismo como alguien tímido) por lo que tampoco tenía amigos de verdad, y en su trabajo todos parecían estar en su propio mundo sin preocuparse en entablar relaciones con él.

El estruendo de un rayo le hizo dar un pequeño salto que disimuló lo mejor que pudo para que los demás transeúntes no se rieran de él. Miró hacia el cielo y lo encontró surcado de nubes grises. Decidió apurar su paso para comprar sus palomitas y no terminar empapado por la lluvia.

Lamentablemente no contaba con que la fila en la caja fuera tan larga, y al salir de la tienda las gotas de agua helada ya estaban cayendo, ocasionando que muchos se taparan la cabeza con lo que tuvieran a la mano, o corrieran para tomar un taxi. Él no haría ninguna de esas cosas, primero porque no tenía nada con qué taparse, segundo porque no pediría un taxi por un par de cuadras, y tercero porque ¿Qué más daba si se mojaba? Era molesto para él, pero en el loft no había nadie que pudiera quejarse al respecto. Podía llegar a casa, ignorar el hecho del agua en su ropa, y continuar con su plan de los miércoles. Al otro día tal vez amanecería enfermo, y como siempre se cuidaría a sí mismo hasta mejorar.

Agarró con fuerza la bolsa de palomitas, agachó la cabeza, y se dispuso a esquivar personas para poder avanzar de vuelta a casa.

Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su apartamento cuando los constantes cuchicheos a su alrededor llamaron su atención. Detuvo su caminado y, como buen neoyorquino, se acercó curioso a ver por qué tanto escándalo. Resulta que al final de la avenida se acercaba un auto a toda velocidad, mucha más de la que era permitida legalmente, y parecía como si el caucho de las llantas no estuviera haciendo fricción contra el suelo sino que estuviera deslizándose cual jabón.

Poco a poco las personas empezaron a darse cuenta de que ninguna curiosidad valía más que sus vidas, y a medida que el auto se acercaba, ellas iban corriendo para alejarse de las aceras en medio de gritos de pánico. Alec se demoró un poco más en actuar, pero finalmente parpadeó y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a su hogar cuando los gritos de una mujer llamaron su atención hacia el andén cruzando la calle. Una chica de brillante cabello rubio tenía la punta de su tacón atorada dentro de una alcantarilla, lo que le impedía moverse. Las personas que corrían despavoridas la ignoraban abiertamente, algunas incluso la empujaban, lo que le imposibilitaba a la chica mantener el equilibrio para evaluar su situación y desabrochar su tacón.

Alec no lo pensó mucho, solo echó a correr hacia ella atravesando la calle y empujando a quien hubiera en su camino, se lanzó directamente hacia el suelo, y con dedos temblorosos se dispuso a soltar el broche del costoso zapato. Una vez que logró soltarlo la chica jaló su pierna y cayó de espaldas. Alec ni siquiera alcanzó a verle el rostro, estaba haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie cuando escuchó una fuerte exhalación de las personas que estaban cerca, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos no quería ver, y fue por eso que no lo hizo. Porque sabía que de ahí en adelante podría manejar su mundo a su voluntad.

No quería saber que había pasado, y fue por eso que en ese momento no lo supo. Una profunda negrura lo rodeaba, como si estuviera en ninguna parte y al mismo tiempo en todas partes. Él estaba flotando en medio de la negrura, y curiosamente no tenía miedo de caer porque algo le aseguraba que no lo haría. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que no caería al vacío, ni tampoco se elevaría a lo que sea que hubiera arriba.

De repente quiso verse, saber que era él para poder dejar de sentir que solo era una parte de la oscuridad. Levantó sus manos, y estas poco a poco fueron formándose; tenía una pulcra camisa blanca de manga larga, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y emanaba un tenue brillo blanco.

Quiso ver sus piernas, y estas aparecieron. Estaba vistiendo un holgado pantalón blanco, y al igual que sus manos, sus pies descalzos también emanaban luz. Pero no quería ser solo brazos y piernas, quería ser quien era antes, y al segundo tenía la seguridad de que en ese momento ya era como el chico que alguna vez había sido, con su cabello negro y profundos ojos azules.

No tenía miedo, no se sentía solo o triste, pero tampoco estaba feliz. Simplemente estaba existiendo en alguna parte.

Quiso ver cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí, y una parpadeante luz verde apareció frente a él como si fuera una luciérnaga. Alec estiró una luminosa mano y tocó lo que sabía que se conocía como faro, y todas las barreras del tiempo y el espacio que lo separaban del mundo terrenal pasaron como un barrido a los lados de su cuerpo, enviándolo a su último momento como ser humano.

Estaba en mitad de la calle en medio de la lluvia. Sus pies descalzos no estaban tocando el suelo, parecían flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del asfalto como si el cuerpo de Alec fuera tan ligero como el algodón. Las gotas tampoco llegaban a tocarlo, y como si hubiera accedido a algún tipo de súper poder podía ver su propia luz blanca en el reflejo de cada diminuta gota de agua que caía a su lado.

Miró alrededor reconociendo dónde estaba, y se buscó a sí mismo con la mirada. Estar en la tierra le permitía sentir algunas cosas, como si su cuerpo imitara los sentimientos humanos, y al verse a sí mismo correr hacia la chica en problemas le provocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba orgulloso de la última acción que había logrado hacer.

Mientras el Alec de carne y hueso luchaba contra el broche, el auto, que se había quedado sin frenos, hizo un intento de girar en redondo poniendo la vida del conductor en peligro pero buscando proteger la de los peatones a unos cuantos metros. Lamentablemente la heroica acción del conductor no fue efectiva por culpa del suelo mojado, que provocó que los neumáticos hicieran un extraño chirrido y se resbalaran. El auto terminó dando vueltas sobre lo que quedaba de calle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Alec con vida y hacia la chica. Ella alcanzó a ver el peligro, y por eso no perdió oportunidad en lanzarse hacia atrás apenas estuvo libre. Pero el Alec humano no, y el impacto hizo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra la pared. Ahora la figura luminosa entendía por qué las cosas habían sido tan rápidas: un golpe como ese no hubiera dejado oportunidad para nada más.

Alec se acercó hacia su cuerpo atrapado en medio de la chatarra que alguna vez fue un auto y la pared. Las personas también se acercaban aterradas, y algunas llamaban al 911 pidiendo ayuda.

Pronto su cuerpo se vio completamente rodeado, pero a él no se le dio nada, simplemente atravesaba a los humanos como si estuviera hecho de humo.

Algunos minutos después llegó una ambulancia. Ya no había nada que hacer por él, pero sí por el conductor. Alec estuvo un rato observando a los paramédicos amarrar al herido a una camilla, y después buscó con su mirada a la rubia a la que había salvado, y la encontró pasándose las manos por el cabello como si no pudiera creer que aquello había sucedido realmente. Después dio un fuerte respiro para componerse, y decidida se alejó de ahí pidiendo permiso al gentío.

* * *

Alec observó indiferente la infinidad de faros que habían a su alrededor, flotando con él en medio de la negrura. Cada uno era de un color diferente, y parecían animalillos viviendo con él porque técnicamente tenían vida. Siempre que quería ver a alguien, algún vecino o algún actor famoso que en vida hubiera admirado, o siempre que quería visitar algún lugar en la tierra o algún recuerdo de su vida, un faro aparecía frente a él. Eran como pequeños portales, y una vez que los llamaba y éstos llegaban, no se iban.

Él sabía por qué estaba ahí, lo sentía. Su muerte no estaba predestinada, no tuvo que haber pasado en ese momento ni en ese lugar, por lo que había alguna cosa, o algunas cosas, que no había hecho en su vida. Por eso no se había ido a ninguna parte. Lo que no sabía era como hacer para cambiar eso y lograr irse, pero estaba seguro de que si quisiera hacerlo la respuesta llegaría, por lo que no se preocupaba al respecto.

Un nuevo faro, esta vez de color azul brillante, apareció frente a él. Alec lo había llamado, recordando que siempre había querido entrar a una discoteca llamada Pandemonium pero nunca lo había hecho. Estiró una mano, tocó el faro, y antes de parpadear ya se encontraba en la posición de la flor del loto sobre la barra, aunque no estuviera en realidad sentado sino más bien levitando. Estiró sus piernas dejando caer sus pies descalzos hacia el suelo, y empezó a recorrer el lugar, caminando en medio de la gente sin problema alguno.

Después de un rato se cansó de que la cercanía de los cuerpos provocaba que el propio se difuminara a cada rato, por lo que salió de en medio de la gente y se dirigió a alguna parte más apartada. Ahora, al ver el lugar, entendía porque era tan famoso: era inmenso, elegante, y al mismo tiempo atiborrado de personas; y al parecer entre más cuerpos pegados tengas al propio mientras bailas, mejor es la sensación.

Aburrido del lugar levantó una pierna; solo tenía que dar un paso y entonces volvería a su mundo, a su limbo, pero algo lo detuvo. Como si fuera por instinto, su mirada se dirigió hacia las mesas del segundo piso de la discoteca, se elevó en el aire para llegar flotando al balcón que estaba justo sobre su cabeza y después volvió a aterrizar en el suelo. Ahí las cosas eran más calmadas, las personas no bailaban, solo estaban sentadas en diferentes mesas bebiendo alcohol.

Alec se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo, donde una silueta tenía la mirada gacha anotando algo en un trozo de papel mientras hablaba por el celular. Se acercó y se arrodilló justo al lado de la mesa para observar curioso cada uno de sus movimientos sin entender muy bien que era lo que hacía espiando a un desconocido. De pronto ese desconocido levantó el rostro, y Alec abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Fue como si una barrera de cristal que había estado a su alrededor, y de la cual ni siquiera conocía, se hubiera roto. De repente a sus oídos llegó la música estridente del lugar, sentía las respiraciones de las personas sentadas a los largo del segundo piso, pero lo más importante, sentía la respiración del hombre causante de ese cambio.

—Eres Magnus Bane ¿verdad? — Alec levantó el rostro para ver a una chica pelirroja parada junto a la mesa. Ella había llamado al chico, al tal Magnus, y eso fue lo que ocasionó que éste levantara la mirada.

— Eso depende-— contestó. Alec volvió a mirarlo a él. Su piel era acaramelada, su cabello negro estaba en punta, y sus ojos eran de color verde dorado. Le agradaba, se sentía bien con solo verlo, y creía saber por qué — ¿Eres mi cita? — la chica sonrió abiertamente.

— Soy Kitty, es un placer — ella corrió una silla y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Magnus estiró una mano frente a él y extendió su palma sobre la mesa.

—No me dejaste terminar. Si eres la camarera, soy Magnus Bane. Pero si eres mi cita, entonces me llamo Stanley McPato— ella lo miró en silencio un momento antes de soltar una carcajada que cubrió elegantemente con una mano.

— Vaya que eres divertido, aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente y ya tratas de seducirme para llevarme a la cama— Magnus frunció el ceño.

— No trato de hacer eso, estoy intentando ser desagradable a propósito porque de repente se me quitaron las ganas de tener una cita a ciegas — ella borró su sonrisa e hizo una mueca. Alec no podía estar más entretenido por la situación, antes veía al mundo humano tan lejano, ahora realmente sentía que estaba ahí, y era grandioso.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué ya no quieres tener una cita conmigo? — preguntó aparentemente molesta. Ahora que Alec se sentía más humano que nunca, se preguntó cómo era posible que la chica tuviera tan poco orgullo como para preguntar una cosa como esa. Magnus levantó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo y lo dejó a la vista, revelando una lista de números, todos de tres cifras y consecutivos.

— ¿Ves esto? Mi amigo acaba de llamarme para informarme que debo realizar todas estas páginas de mi libro de bioquímica para mañana. Creo que si estuvieras en mi situación también se te quitarían las ganas de tener una cita— Alec miró hacia la lista, y con un poco de concentración no le fue difícil visualizar cada uno de los ejercicios con sus respectivas respuestas.

La chica escaneó la lista indiferente y luego sonrió coqueta. Alec levantó una ceja hacia ella al verla reposar sus palmas sobre la mesa y acercar su rostro y sus pechos hacia adelante en una postura insinuante y tal vez un poco vulgar.

— Al contrario, no hay nada más sexy que hacer lo contrario de lo que se debe hacer, lo prohibido. Yo te puedo enseñar a ser un chico malo— Alec giró su rostro para escuchar la respuesta de Magnus, y lo encontró sonriendo.

—Tú eres una chica mala, yo soy el demonio— replicó él— Pero ningún demonio por idiota que sea enviará a la basura tres años estudiando química desde todos los ángulos y enfoques. Gracias por la oferta, de todos modos— Ella lanzó un gruñido.

— Magnus, mi amigo me organizó esta cita, no vine hasta aquí por nada- Magnus miró a su alrededor.

—Oh, disculpa, realmente soy Stanley McPato, pero creo que podrás encontrar a un tal Magnus en esa dirección— la chica dio una fuerte patada al suelo, se incorporó molesta y se alejó de ahí sin decir nada más. El ojiazul la observó irse con una sonrisa en su boca y después miró a Magnus, quien se masajeaba las sienes leyendo lo que tenía anotado en su hoja.

Alec finalmente se puso de pie y dio el paso que lo sacaría de ahí.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo flotando en medio de los faros, tuvo la certeza de aquello que había supuesto en el Pandemonium: la razón por la que no se había ido, aquello que le había faltado hacer en su vida, era haber conocido a Magnus Bane.

Por ser un espíritu, había perdido aquella parte esencial que lo ataba con el mundo. Aquella parte humana que hacía que las personas sintieran al reaccionar ante aquello que las rodeaba, por lo que nada en su pecho se movió con solo pensar que tal vez su destino había estado unido al de Magnus. No sentía nostalgia o añoranza, y si tal vez hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de imitar los sentimientos humanos, definitivamente eso no ocurriría en su limbo, donde no existía ni la vida ni la muerte.

Estando en la tierra había más posibilidades de sentir, eso lo sabía, y sin embargo la idea le daba igual.

Aunque no podía ignorar su curiosidad por saber un poco más del hombre que hubiera amado de no ser por el accidente. Teniendo eso en mente un nuevo faro apareció flotando ante él, estiró una mano para tocarlo y disfrutó la sensación del viaje.

* * *

Cuando el mundo a su alrededor tomó forma, se encontraba parado en medio de la sala de lo que parecía ser un apartamento, donde la decoración resaltaba por su extravagancia: Habían gruesas cortinas de todos los colores, jarrones chinos, artesanías sudamericanas, alfombras indias, cuadros italianos… Alec dejó de mirar a todos lados y se concentró en un punto. Si se detallaba en cada una de esas cosas, su mente le iba a mostrar el rostro de la persona que la había creado y en cuantas otras manos había pasado antes de llegar a ese apartamento. No le interesaba tal conocimiento.

Atravesó la sala sabiendo exactamente a donde quería dirigirse, y entró a la habitación de Magnus. Era bastante amplia y muy colorida, aunque había libros de química tirados por todas partes. Alec encontró al moreno con la cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras dormía sobre el escritorio, y una mirada a un viejo reloj colgando de la pared le ayudó a comprobar que en la tierra ya habían pasado varias horas desde su visita al Pandemonium.

El ojiazul paseó su mirada sobre los papeles del escritorio hasta encontrar el famoso trabajo de química, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando, con solo darle un vistazo, supo que estaba perfectamente bien desde el principio hasta el final.

El sonido de un celular le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto, y mientras Magnus se despertaba mirando perezosamente alrededor, él levantó sus manos para verse a sí mismo, pero nada había cambiado, seguía brillando. Desde que era un espíritu nada lo había sorprendido o asustado, por eso fue que por una milésima de segundo, cuando el celular sonó, sintió que era un humano de nuevo, capaz de asustarse por un insignificante ruido. Definitivamente visitar la tierra era lo más cercano que tenía a estar vivo.

Magnus, después de recomponerse, estiró una mano para alcanzar su celular, miró la hora, y después contestó.

— ¿Si? — preguntó con la voz ronca por haber dormido.

— ¡Estás borracho! — se quejó alguien en la otra línea. Alec le dio una mirada al celular en las manos de Magnus y en sus ojos destelló la imagen de un chico de la misma edad que el moreno, solo que más alto, más pálido, y con el cabello pintado de un llamativo verde limón— ¡Te dije que teníamos tarea de bioquímica!

—No estoy borracho— replicó Magnus ligeramente indignado. El chico en la otra línea duró un momento en silencio antes de responder.

— ¿No fuiste al Pandemonium por tu ridícula cita?

—Ragnor, ¿Crees que podría disfrutar de una cita sabiendo que tenía trabajo que hacer? No soy tan irresponsable como crees.

— ¿Eso significa que ya terminaste el trabajo? — Magnus se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de recorrer su escritorio con la mirada y tomar su trabajo.

—Si…—murmuró. Pasó las hojas rápidamente y cuando llegó al final volvió a arrojarlo a un lado—Ni siquiera sé si está bien, pero ya no voy a hacer más. Estoy muy cansado.

—Estoy orgulloso—habló el chico, y Alec sabía que lo decía sinceramente— Llamaba para proponerte que, si quieres, te podría prestar el mío para que copiaras los ejercicios. Y de paso reñirte por no haber hecho los tuyos—Magnus soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo—Alec unió sus manos frente a él y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Él no había tenido una amistad tan fuerte como sabía que la tenían Magnus y Ragnor.

—Te dejo antes de que empieces con los sentimentalismos—ambos chicos se despidieron y el moreno colgó. Alec lo observó ponerse de pie para tirarse sobre la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido, tal como debió haber sucedido. Él en vida no era bueno en química como para ayudarle al moreno con sus trabajos, pero si era bueno preparando cafés, e inclusive puede que hubiera estado mirándolo desde la cama, dándole ánimos y evitando que se quedara dormido antes de terminar.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos sabiendo que no lo llevarían a ningún lado, y girándose dio el paso que lo sacaría de ahí.

* * *

Para Alec no significaba nada, pero sabía que en la tierra ya habían pasado algunas semanas. No podía asegurar si en su mundo el tiempo pasaba más rápido o más lento, pero creía que eso dependía de cuanta atención pusiera a su alrededor. Había momentos cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos estando en el limbo, y al visitar a Magnus se encontraba con que habían pasado varios días. O había ocasiones en las que se quedaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Magnus antes de que un faro apareciera, y se encontraba con que apenas unas horas antes lo había visto.

Después de todo lo que el ojiazul había espiado al moreno llegó a la conclusión de que ambos eran personas muy diferentes. Magnus era muy alegre, sociable y de algún modo brillante; Alec por el contrario había sido solitario y tranquilo, para nada brillante. Cuando Magnus entraba a un lugar las personas se giraban a verlo, en cambio cuando Alec lo había hecho podía haber jurado que la gente ni siquiera lo veía, y había vivido bien con eso. Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en que, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera, él y Magnus hubieran entrado tomados de la mano y las personas los hubieran mirado, y por primera vez a Alec le hubiera agradado esa mirada, aquella con la que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane estaban juntos.

Magnus, además, salía con muchas personas. Alec se sorprendía de verlo, ya que él solo había tenido a un novio y había sido sin importancia, incluso dudaba de que el otro chico alguna vez se hubiera enterado de que habían sido novios. En realidad era una historia entretenida que Alec nunca pudo contarle a alguien.

Ese día el espíritu se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la barra del Pandemonium mientras Magnus estaba justo frente a él, tratando de ligar con otro chico.

—En realidad tienes los ojos más brillantes que haya visto en mi vida— dijo el moreno. El chico en cuestión tenía el cabello negro hasta el cuello, era ligeramente moreno, y sus ojos eran enormes y marrones. Una belleza latina que cualquiera codiciaría.

— ¿Esa frase siempre te funciona? —preguntó el chico divertido. Magnus sonrió.

—En la mayoría de los casos, sí. ¿Qué tal en el tuyo? — el chico se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle algo en el oído como si se tratara de un secreto.

—Eso depende ¿Qué se supone que debería pasar? —Magnus pareció divertirle el juego así que también se acercó a él para susurrarle.

—Deberías lanzarte a mis brazos y pedirme que te saque de aquí—el latino regresó a su posición inicial.

—Entonces no está funcionando, pero puedes seguir intentando— Magnus sonrió aceptando el reto. Alec sabía que cuando se le metía alguna conquista en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta obtener lo que quería. Y claramente lo que quería con ese chico era llevarlo a la cama.

—Magnus— Ragnor salió de entre las personas, y al ver al latino junto a Magnus sonrió maliciosamente —Amor, ya me quiero ir. ¿Vas a pagar la cuenta ya o tratas de convencer a este chico para que la pague por nosotros? Porque eres muy bueno haciendo eso— Alec rió ante el comentario y volvió a mirar a los chicos. Magnus dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, sabiendo que ni siquiera debía esforzarse en arreglar eso. El chico latino gruñó antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí. Magnus lo miró irse con pesar y después dirigió una dura mirada a su amigo.

—Estaba a punto de llevarme a ese chicho a la cama, más te vale que sea una buena razón. ¿Qué quieres? —Ragnor soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a él.

—Es una buena razón, necesito tu ayuda— Magnus levantó las cejas hacia él en señal de que podía continuar— ¿Ves esas chicas? La morena y la rubia del fondo— Alec y Magnus miraron en esa dirección para encontrarse a una joven rubia hablando y riéndose con una morena que parecía ya tener sus años. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con gusto distraigo a la rubia— Ragnor lo miró serio.

—Magnus…

— ¡Podría ser mi mamá! —se quejó. Ragnor se rió.

—No seas exagerado. En realidad es la madre de ella, ambas vinieron porque quieren conocer chicos, y bueno… no puedo dejar que la hija sea la única que se divierta esta noche ¿Verdad? — Magnus volvió a mirar a madre e hija. Ragnor al verlo rodó los ojos —No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con ella, solo sácala a bailar y háblale. Además no vayas a decirme que nunca has estado con alguien mucho mayor— el moreno se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Deja de recordarme mis errores del pasado, detesto que me conozcas tan bien— se puso de pie y tomó a Ragnor del codo para dirigirse a las chicas— Vamos, y me deberás una.

Alec se puso de pie, flotó hasta el suelo, y los siguió.

La noche fue muy entretenida, Magnus trataba de ligar con la mujer pero ella parecía no entender sus chistes, incluso le apretaba las mejillas diciéndole que era un chico muy adorable, lo que hacía que el espíritu soltara algunas carcajadas. Amaba lo que Magnus le estaba haciendo, cada vez que lo visitaba casi que podía sentirse como un humano otra vez, teniendo emociones y riéndose.

Varias horas después Ragnor había estado hablando con la chica cuando el latino se había acercado a ellos y le había dicho a ella algo al oído. Después de que la rubia vaciará su bebida sobre el de cabello verde, él buscó a Magnus hasta encontrarlo en mitad de la pista bailando un vals con la mujer mientras el rock del lugar reventaba sus témpanos. Ambos amigos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada, no sabiendo si se reían del otro o de ellos mismos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vámonos— dijo Ragnor. Magnus concordó con él, se despidió de la mujer con una elegante venia y salió de la pista al lado de su amigo. Alec observó a la hija llegar con su madre para quejarse de su cita, las miró divertido y se despidió de ellas con una mano, a pesar de que claramente ellas no podían verlo.

Magnus y Ragnor estaban atravesando la discoteca cuando Ragnor se detuvo de golpe con la mirada fija en la barra.

—Por favor dime que eso no es una linda chica que está sola y está llorando—Magnus y Alec siguieron su mirada. Efectivamente una chica tenía una cerveza en su mano mientras miraba hacia la madera de la barra con ojos llorosos.

— ¿No nos íbamos a ir? — preguntó Magnus en su lugar.

—Cambio de planes, ahora tú vas a desaparecer, y no volverás hasta que yo te llame ¿Entendido? — Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece como si solo me hubieras traído contigo para que yo fuera tu chofer y tú pudieras beber tranquilo— Ragnor gruñó.

—Por dios, Magnus, no empieces con tus dramas— el moreno hizo caso omiso a él y llevó una mano a su pecho. Alec estaba de pie junto a él observándolo divertido. Conocía tan bien a Magnus que sabía que era lo que venía a continuación.

— ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ve con ella, déjame solo. Espantaste a mi conquista de la noche y yo como buen amigo dejare que tengas la tuya. De todos modos esa chica debe ser más importante que yo ¿No es cierto? Solo no lo hagas más difícil y ve—Magnus terminó sus palabras limpiándose lágrimas inexistentes de sus mejillas.

Alec soltó una carcajada y no por primera vez deseó poder besar a Magnus. Pero claramente no podía. Algunas veces se sentía capaz de tocar cosas en la tierra, sabía que podía llegar a hacerlo si se tranquilizaba y canalizaba aquella parte que Magnus había despertado en él. Si buscaba en su interior para usar cualquier rastro de humanidad. Pero era muy difícil, y todo lo que había logrado hacer había sido mover ligeramente una hoja de un libro de Magnus, movimiento que el moreno había atribuido al viento. De todos modos no tenía muchas esperanzas en ese sentido, y quería creer que solo le bastaba con observar.

Ragnor se masajeó las sienes al escuchar a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — preguntó antes de mirarlo— Sabes que eres más importante para mí que cualquier conquista. Te abrazaría aquí mismo de no ser porque no quiero que esa chica piense que tenemos algo—Magnus sonrió orgulloso y le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé amor, nada puede compararse con lo nuestro.

— ¡Cállate! —Ragnor le lanzó una mirada a la chica para comprobar que ella no hubiera escuchado, después volvió a mirar al moreno — Sé lo que estás haciendo, te estás vengando, y no va a funcionar. Por más dramático que te pongas no voy a caer, así que mejor vete y déjame trabajar— Magnus se rió y se dio media vuelta, pero unos cuantos pasos más allá volvió a girarse y le lanzó un sonoro beso a Ragnor. El de pelo verde entrecerró los ojos hacia él, prometiéndole con la mirada que después se las pagaría por aquello.

Magnus y Alec estuvieron caminando por todos lados. Magnus algunas veces hablaba con personas, pero no se esforzaba en tratar de ligar con ellas. Alec suponía que solo buscaba gastar tiempo en lo que Ragnor terminaba.

El moreno estaba bailando con una chica mientras Alec se balanceaba junto a él, cuando una figura apareció de la nada y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno uniendo sus labios con fuerza. El espíritu detuvo su movimiento y miró a la chica alejarse disimuladamente, no queriendo interrumpir.

Magnus separó a la figura de sus labios para observarlo. Era el chico latino.

— ¿Dónde está tu novio? —preguntó. Magnus tardó un momento en caer en cuenta de que se refería a Ragnor.

—Él… se fue. Justo después de que termináramos lo nuestro.

— ¿Enserio? — el chico parecía divertido cuando acercó de nuevo su rostro — Algo me dice que me estás mintiendo. ¿Vas a decirme la verdad? —Magnus le sonrió de vuelta y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

—Depende de que métodos tengas para obtenerla— el latino tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos y se acercó para volverlo a besar fervientemente. Alec desvió su mirada de ellos y buscó a Ragnor, aunque la cantidad de gente no lo dejaba ver bien. Podía elevarse un poco y buscarlo desde el techo, pero no quería alejarse de Magnus.

Finalmente ambos se separaron.

— ¿Qué habías dicho de mis ojos? —preguntó el latino.

—Que son increíblemente brillantes.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que si está funcionando. Al diablo con tu novio, vámonos de aquí ahora— Magnus sonrió más que complacido ante aquello, tomó la mano del latino, y lo guió hacia la salida de la discoteca.

Alec pensó en que podría perderse un poco de esa historia, y en lugar de seguirlos se elevó en el aire y buscó un brillante cabello verde con la mirada. Ragnor estaba al fondo de la discoteca con la chica, quien parecía estar desahogándose con él mientras ambos bebían. El espíritu se hubiera acercado a ellos a escuchar, de no ser porque no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Magnus estaba con un chico desconocido. Dio un paso y ya estaba en el apartamento justo a tiempo para cuando la puerta se abría y Magnus entraba con dificultad, ya que el chico no liberaba su boca.

El espíritu frunció el ceño al verlos, estiró una mano y la dirigió hacia el pomo para cerrar la puerta y no permitirles que entraran a la habitación. Fue un impulso que ni siquiera sabía de donde había venido, pero claramente su mano atravesó la superficie. El moreno con el latino en brazos llegó hasta él y lo atravesó entrando a la habitación. Alec se miró a sí mismo volverse a formar sintiendo una terrible frustración.

Y celos. Eso era lo que más le enojaba. No era la primera vez que veía a Magnus acostándose con alguien, pero al parecer si sería la primera vez en la que sentiría como si realmente estuviera allí.

Cansado de sentir dio un paso y volvió a su limbo.

Mientras flotaba en medio de la negrura Magnus no salía de su mente, haciendo que varios faros aparecieran, pero él no los tocó. Sabía que por estar pensando en Magnus el tiempo en la tierra estaba pasando más lento, por lo que si volvía lo iba a encontrar en pleno acto.

Se obligó a pensar en que quería ver al presidente de los Estados Unidos durmiendo, pero cuando el faro apareció ni siquiera se movió. Con solo verlo sabía que esa luz lo llevaría a la habitación de Magnus, porque ese era el lugar donde realmente quería estar.

Se supone que en el limbo no podía sentir, así que se preguntó qué demonios era la presión que tenía en el pecho. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza: él estaba dejando que su parte humana lo dominara, y eso era algo que no podía permitir porque entonces podría quedar atrapado en la tierra, donde solo podía saber y entender lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El limbo era como si viera a la tierra desde un balcón, donde podía fijarse en cada detalle y entenderlo todo. Así que no quedó tranquilo cuando entendió que el latino, Imasú Morales, era un rompecorazones de primera.

Aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitara, se concentró en respirar muy lentamente; y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, tocó uno de los faros.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Magnus recorrió con la mirada el desastre de ropa que había por todas partes. El moreno estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con su cabello negro desordenado y ocultando su rostro, y con las delicadas sábanas cubriendo su desnudez. Imasú estaba acostado junto a él con los brazos extendidos y el pecho descubierto. No se estaban abrazando, no había ninguna muestra de un mínimo afecto, es más, parecía como si Magnus hubiera jalado las sábanas durante la noche sin importarle el otro chico, ya que él estaba hecho un ovillo con ellas, e Imasú apenas y tenía lo suficiente.

Alec pensó en que, si él estuviera en lugar del latino, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. A lo mejor se hubiera dormido aferrado al cuerpo de Magnus solo para asegurarse de que el moreno no se movería de su lado hasta el otro día.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, y luego se escuchó el tintineo de alguien dejando unas llaves sobre una mesa. Alec observó a una chica vestida de negro entrar a la habitación con la tristeza marcada en el rostro, pero su expresión cambió completamente cuando vio la escena. Rodó los ojos, lanzó su bolso a un lado, y avanzó firmemente hacia el lado de la cama donde se encontraba Imasú sin que pareciera importarle que pudiera tropezar por culpa de sus tacones y la ropa tirada.

—Oye— llamó mientras lo sacudía — ¡Oye, despierta! — el latino empezó a parpadear perezosamente.

— ¿Quién es? —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso no importa, sal inmediatamente de aquí— Imasú se sentó mientras se pasaba las manos por sus ojos, y después enfocó a la chica.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —

—Aquí la pregunta es que hace un cretino como tú aún aquí— replicó ella, y señaló a Magnus con un dedo — Ese chico es mi amigo, y aunque me duela decirlo, es un idiota. Se encariña demasiado rápido con las personas, y no permitiré que eso ocurra contigo. Así que mejor vete antes de que despierte— Imasú frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees que soy un cretino?

—Los reconozco con facilidad —comentó ella orgullosa— Déjame adivinar, lo conociste anoche en una discoteca ¿No es así?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, tal vez si quiero algo serio con él — ella levantó las cejas en su dirección. Él le sostuvo la mirada seriamente por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada— De acuerdo, ya entendí. Ya me voy— la chica asintió. Dio un paso atrás y observó atentamente al chico ponerse de pie, buscar su ropa en el suelo, vestirse, y salir de la habitación sin decir nada más. Alec escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y quiso poder agradecerle a la chica por aquello, porque ella había hecho lo que Alec no podía hacer, y eso era proteger el corazón de Magnus.

La chica ahora rodeó la cama y trató de despertar a Magnus, solo que esta vez de manera más dulce.

—Magnus— susurró. El moreno se giró y abrió un ojo para mirar quien lo había despertado. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Isabelle, querida, me alegra mucho que ya estés de vuelta. ¿Traes buenas noticias? — la tristeza volvió al rostro de ella, y Magnus se incorporó mirándola preocupado.

—¿Qué…?— se cayó de golpe al mirar el suelo de su habitación, y su mirada voló al espacio vacío a su lado— ¿Dónde está? — La tal Isabelle sonrió.

—Ni siquiera sabías su nombre —Acusó— Le dije que se fuera. Después me agradecerás lo buena amiga que soy— Alec creyó que tal vez Magnus se enojaría, pero no fue así. El moreno se encogió de hombros, tal vez porque Imasú no había sido importante, o tal vez porque lo había sido, pero no tanto como lo era esa chica.

—¿Qué te parece si vas a mi cocina y preparas té mientras me visto? Y entonces me contarás que fue lo que pasó.

—Date prisa.

Alec observó a Isabelle salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, y después se giró para ver a Magnus. Si Imasú, un don nadie, había podido verlo ¿Por qué no podría él? De todos modos ese chico de piel dorada debió haber sido suyo en primer lugar, y ya que eso no había sido posible debía conformarse con lo único que podría hacer: Observar.

Unos minutos después Magnus se encontraba sentado en su sofá usando una sudadera blanca y recibiendo una taza de té que Isabelle le estaba ofreciendo. Alec atravesó la sala y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana para poder verlos atentamente. Miró a Magnus guiar la taza a sus labios, y antes siquiera de probarla Alec ya sabía que ese té tenía demasiadas hiervas y nada de azúcar.

De pronto un pequeño gato salió trotando de una de las habitaciones y empezó a dirigirse hacia Magnus, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana. Hacia Alec. Éste sabía que el animal podía sentirlo, y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Ven aquí— lo llamó, y el gato se dirigió hacia él. Alec no quería meditar sobre el hecho de que había hablado por primera vez, no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, solo quería disfrutar del hecho de que alguien ahí supiera de él, aunque solo fuera un gato.

El animal subió de un salto al alfeizar y se sentó a su lado. Alec le dio una pequeña mirada, y luego ambos enfocaron su atención hacia Magnus e Isabelle.

El moreno alejó la taza de sus labios con una mueca muy bien disimulada.

—Está un poco caliente— Comentó mientras abandonaba la bebida sobre la mesa y mirada a Isabelle frente a él, quien se tomaba su té a sorbos como si se tratara de agua — Entonces ¿No pudiste encontrar a tu hermano mayor? —la chica soltó un suspiro y lo miró.

—Magnus, esto es terriblemente frustrante. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin di con él— Magnus parpadeó sorprendido. Por la cara de Izzy había creído que traía malas noticias, pero aquello era precisamente lo que ella quería.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿No era lo que querías?

—Pasa que llegué tarde—Magnus giró un poco la cabeza sin comprender— Alexander Lightwood. Vivía aquí en Nueva York, era soltero y no contaba con muchas propiedades. Murió hace dos meses— Alec abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, y luego miró al gato como si quisiera preguntarle si él también había oído eso.

Tenía una familia, una hermana, y ella lo había estado buscando. De no haber muerto, hubiera encontrado el amor al conocer a Magnus, y hubiera dejado de estar solo al conocer a Isabelle. Su vida se hubiera vuelto perfecta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Magnus— Pero… ¿Era alguien mayor?

—No, él solo era un poco más grande que yo. Mi madre dice que dos años. Y su muerte fue en un accidente, ya sabes, autos, lluvia… —Magnus soltó un suspiro.

—En realidad lo lamento mucho, Isabelle. Sé que querías encontrarlo y conocerlo.

—Si lo hubiera encontrado unos cuantos meses atrás, Magnus. Alexander había tenido una vida solitaria, y es mi hermano, me hubiera encantado estar ahí para él, acompañarlo, abrazarlo… él no debió haber muerto. No antes de que yo lo encontrara— Magnus se puso de pie, caminó hasta el otro sofá, se sentó junto Isabelle y la atrajo para abrazarla.

—Desde donde esté, seguramente ahora sabe la verdad— Alec soltó hasta el suelo y se acercó hasta ellos. Isabelle no estaba llorando, entendía que ella no podía sentir dolor por la pérdida de alguien a quien no había conocido, pero si había tristeza pura en su rostro. Magnus le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, como si de una hermana menor se tratase, y Alec, al verlos así, supo que Magnus había sido para Isabelle el hermano mayor que la vida le había arrebatado a ella. Y se sintió feliz por ello.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza de la chica y consolarla, porque algo en él le decía que debía hacerlo, que ese era su deber, pero la realidad lo golpeó como un rayo cuando su mano atravesó a Isabelle.

Un celular sonó y Magnus se levantó a contestar disculpándose con la chica. Alec dejó de observar a Magnus mientras se dirigía a la habitación, y en cambio se detalló en Isabelle. Ahora que sabía que eran hermanos, podía ver su mismo rostro solo que más delicado y con los ojos más oscuros. La chica levantó una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su hombro, y el espíritu sonrió mientras un sentimiento de orgullo lo invadía, su hermana era realmente hermosa.

Alec sintió una fea presión en su pecho y miró alrededor. Sentía algo, algo extraño había pasado, pero para saberlo debía volver al limbo y definitivamente no quería dejar a Magnus y a su hermana en medio de ese ambiente tan denso.

Unos momentos después Isabelle se puso de pie, y Alec al seguir su mirada se encontró a Magnus en el umbral de la habitación con su rostro surcado de lágrimas y una mano aferrándose a la puerta, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento si no tuviera algo con lo que apoyarse.

—¡Magnus! —gritaron los hermanos Lightwood al mismo tiempo, y ambos se apresuraron a llegar hasta el moreno preocupados. Alec se detuvo, pero Isabelle lo tomó en brazos y le examinó el rosto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? — preguntó ella. Magnus dio un suspiro y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir. Alec deseó poder limpiarlas con sus dedos.

—Era el hospital —Magnus buscó su mirada— Anoche… Ragnor… borracho… yo debía….

—Ya— pidió la chica al ver que el moreno se ahogaba con sus propios jadeos, y lo acercó a su pecho para abrazarlo. Magnus cerró los ojos fuertemente y permitió que las lágrimas salieran libres de sus ojos. Isabelle tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin embargo trata de ser fuerte por Magnus— Todo va a salir bien— Magnus, en su pecho, negó con la cabeza.

—Nada va a salir bien.

Alec observó a su hermana y a su amor abrazados, aferrándose el uno en el otro, sin él poder tocarlos siquiera. Ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido con Ragnor, entendió a que se debía la pesadez en el ambiente.

* * *

Unos días después, a las seis de la tarde, varias personas vestidas de negro rodeaban una tumba en medio del bien cuidado césped del cementerio. Alec tenía las manos frente a él mientras observaba como, una a una de las personas presentes, se acercaban e iban dejando una rosa.

Unas horas después de que Magnus recibiera la noticia había dejado de llorar, y justo ahora se encontraba mucho más atrás que el resto de personas. Tenía sus ojos verde dorados sin vida, enfocados en un solo punto mientras pensaba quien sabe que cosas. También estaba usando negro, como el resto de las personas ahí, y sus brazos estaban rectos a sus lados con sus manos en puños. A Alec le preocupaba, no lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez, y no había vuelto a llorar. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Isabelle estaba un poco más adelante, sosteniéndole la mano a una chica de cabello azul que no dejaba de llorar tras sus lentes oscuros. Alec supuso que su hermana había dejado a Magnus al ver que la situación de la chica era peor, y por eso había decidido consolarla a ella. Pero, para un espíritu que había aprendido a conocer a ese chico de piel dorada, le quedaba muy claro que Magnus no estaba bien.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo y el cielo se iba oscureciendo, las personas se iban yendo una a una. Alec supuso que a nadie le agradaba la idea de estar en un cementerio en la noche, aunque la razón también podría ser que veía a la gente abrochándose chaquetas o enrollando bufandas en sus cuellos, todo por culpa del terrible frío.

Alec siguió impasible observando hacia la tumba, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba quedando solo, y cuando creyó que jamás aparecería, finalmente vio a Ragnor caminar por el camino de piedras del lugar y acercarse hacia su propia tumba. Iba vestido de blanco de la cabeza a los pies, sus ojos, su piel y su cabello verde parecían emitir luz propia, y sus pies se despegaban un poco del suelo.

Ragnor llegó hasta él, y antes de mirar su propia tumba se concentró en el espíritu allí presente. Alec ya muerto sabía que no quería tener encuentros con otros espíritus, por lo que no los tuvo. Pero esta vez lo había permitido, había querido esperar y ver a Ragnor, y es por eso que lo había visto. Él manejaba su mundo.

—Tú… —Ragnor lo observó curioso — Nos has estado siguiendo. Puedo sentir que llevas mucho tiempo a nuestro lado ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? — Alec desfrutó la sensación de que le estuvieran hablando a él, de que alguien lo estuviera mirando, y de que esperara una respuesta.

—Soy Alec Lightwood. Y… Magnus Bane iba a ser el amor de mi vida —Ragnor abrió los ojos sorprendido. No eran necesarias más explicaciones, ahora Ragnor podía deducir el resto.

—Entiendo. Pero ya lo viste, ya lo conociste, ahora eres libre ¿Por qué no te has ido aún? — Alec desvió un poco la mirada, un gesto muy común en su vida —No me digas que te has enamorado… estando muerto.

—No— Alec lo miró inmediatamente, y recibió del de cabello verde una mirada confusa. Ellos no podían enamorarse, no podían tener emociones tan fuertes porque ¿Cómo te enamoras si no tienes un corazón que bombee sangre a la velocidad de la luz? ¿Cómo te enamoras sin pulmones que se aceleren? — Es solo que no quiero dejarlo. No sé por qué, pero no quiero irme si él sigue aquí, porque entonces nunca lo volvería a ver—Ragnor asintió en silencio.

—Es increíble—comentó. Ahora que Ragnor acababa de morir, sus emociones estaban completamente drenadas. Pero Alec sabía que si hubiera estado vivo, hablaría con una sonrisilla en sus labios —Magnus ha sufrido mucho tratando de encontrarte, y aún tiene esperanzas. No se imagina que estás justo a su lado, observándolo y caminando con él a todas partes.

—Y así será siempre, nunca podrá conocerme. O tocarme— Alec habló con un tinte de tristeza en su voz, algo sutil dada su condición, pero muy perceptible para un espíritu. Ragnor lo miró aún más confuso, no entendía como era posibles esos sentimientos de añoranza en un muerto.

El de cabello verde parecía que iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero ambos espíritus dirigieron silumtaneamente su mirada hacia el cielo, donde final gotas de agua helada empezaban a caer. Alec conocía el sentimiento que empezó a invadirle el pecho, y no le gustaba. Era como si su aire, aquel que es más puro que el que usan los humanos, le estuviera asfixiando.

—Algo ocurre—comentó Ragnor, hablando por los dos. Parpadeó un momento confundido, y después miró urgentemente a Alec con algo muy cercano a la preocupación. El ojiazul lo observó fascinado, presenciando el momento exacto en el que el rastro de humanidad en Ragnor empezaba a hacer mella en él—Magnus—dijo, y eso bastó para que la fascinación muriera— Alec, Vas a cuidarlo ¿Verdad? No imagino otra razón por la que hayas decidido quedarte a su lado.

—Lo haré, pero ¿Acaso tú te iras? — Ragnor asintió, y Alec entendía lo que aquello significaba. Lo que le había ocurrido no había sido un accidente.

—Sí, estoy listo para irme—confirmó el de cabello verde —Ya era mi hora, de una u otra manera iba a suceder, así está escrito. Pero temo que Magnus vaya a sentirse culpable.

—Porque él debía estar sobrio para llevarte a casa manejando— comentó— Eras su responsabilidad—Ragnor asintió.

—Parece que nos has observado bien, así que confío en que dejo a mi mejor amigo en buenas manos— Alec supo que aquello era más una despedida que cualquier otra cosa. Ragnor se giró hacia su tumba, leyendo su nombre en la placa y luego mirando las rosas, con la imagen de aquellos que las dejaron ahí destellando en su mente. Después miró hacia la puerta del cementerio, dio un paso, y cuando iba a dar otro desapareció. Alec supo que se había ido a su limbo para ascender o descender, y se lamentó con el hecho de que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer más fuertemente, y se giró hacia las personas sabiendo que Magnus no querría mojarse y de que ya era hora de volver a casa. Pero no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera su chico de piel dorada.

—¿Magnus? — preguntó mirando alrededor para tratar de dar con él. Sabía que era inútil llamarlo, pero no podía pensar coherentemente con el miedo creciendo dentro de él. Magnus era el causante de que el ambiente estuviera tan denso.

Dio un paso y llegó al loft, donde el gato de Magnus levantó la mirada y lo observó correr de una habitación a otra. Pero Magnus no estaba ahí.

Alec volvió a dar un paso para llegar a las calles cercanas al cementerio, y empezó a flotar en medio de ellas mirando en todas direcciones insistentemente. Tal vez las gotas de lluvia no lo mojaban, pero si le dificultaban distinguir lo que tenía ante él.

La presión en su pecho creció, la lluvia empezó a volverse tormenta, y aún no sabía dónde estaba Magnus. Estaba seguro de que ya había recorrido toda la ciudad moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo y dando pequeños saltos de espacio cada pocos metros. Podía volver a su limbo y saber fácilmente dónde estaba el moreno, pero una vez allí perdía la noción del tiempo, y tenía miedo de entrar y luego salir una semana después, cuando ya todo fuera tarde.

—¡Magnus! — empezaba a desesperarse, no solo por la fea sensación de espíritu, sino también por la parte de él que se preocupaba por el amor de su vida. Si algo le pasaba a Magnus… no quería ni imaginárselo.

Finalmente trató de tranquilizarse, y se repitió una y mil veces a sí mismo que podía mantener el control. Acercó su mano a su muslo y empezó a dar ligeros golpecitos, marcando los segundos. Si iba a volver al limbo no se iba a arriesgar a ser absorbido por su parte espiritual. Dio un paso, y salió del mundo mortal.

Una vez que se encontraba flotando en medio de faroles la preocupación fue drenada de su rostro, aunque había quedado un leve rastro, suficiente como para recordarle que debía averiguar dónde estaba Magnus.

Miró hacia su propio muslo, donde se golpeaba a sí mismo, y vagamente pensó en que llevaba haciendo ese golpe mucho tiempo… tal vez más de trescientas veces. De pronto parpadeo dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, y supo que no quería estar más allí. Quería ir con Magnus. Y así, un faro rojo apareció frente a él.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en la tierra, la preocupación volvió a invadirlo. Miró alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba, pero antes de hacerlo se fijó en una figura parada en la cornisa de afuera de un puente al final de la calle.

—¡Magnus! —Alec abrió los ojos con miedo, y olvidando totalmente el hecho de que era un espíritu, echó a correr hacia él.

Magnus estaba totalmente empapado, con sus manos mojadas aferrándose débilmente a la baranda del puente. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras miraba hacia el cielo con el dolor marcando su rostro.

—Ragnor…—murmuró. Alec llegó hasta él y estiró su mano para empujarlo de los hombros hacia el suelo, pero naturalmente ni siquiera pudo tocarlo. Pasó sus manos varias veces por él, y gruñó de pura frustración.

—Magnus, aléjate de ahí— habló, deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno lo escuchara, o al menos lo sintiera y supiera que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal.

—Perdóname, hermano— había dolor en la voz del moreno, y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—No fue tu culpa— habló el espíritu. No se iba a rendir tan fácil, por lo que a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, continuó tratando de agarrar a Magnus de alguna parte. —Magnus, por favor, aléjate de ahí. Puedes resbalar, puedes…

—¡¿Por qué fue él y no yo?! — gritó de repente, aunque su voz casi que quedó ahogada por el fuerte ruido del choque de las gotas contra el pavimento. Alec se elevó en el aire y flotó para quedar justo frente a Magnus, con sus pies volando sobre el río pero nivelando sus ojos azules con los dorados del amor de su vida.

—Lamento todas las veces en las que deseé que me conocieras—habló, y una lágrima rodó de su ojos. No era real, no era una lágrima de verdad, pero el hecho de que fuera creada ya significaba algo. Alec no quería pensar en eso justo en ese momento, por lo que continuó— lamento cuando pensé en que quería hablar contigo, o que me vieras. Nada de eso vale la pena si el precio es tu muerte. No quiero verte como un espíritu sin emociones y por poco tiempo, justo antes de que te vayas. Prefiero verte sintiendo, brillando, viviendo. Magnus…

—No puedo seguir sin ti, Ragnor—habló de nuevo y cerró los ojos sin fuerza— Sin ti… no tengo nada. No quiero sentir que estoy solo en el mundo, y que además eso fue mi culpa. Yo debí ir por ti, yo debía cuidarte y asegurarme de que volvieras a casa sano y salvo.

—No, no es tu culpa….

—No debí haberme ido con ese chico… ¡Tu no querías que yo fuera con él! ¡¿Por qué demonios no hice lo que querías?! ¡Todo lo que me pediste era que te dejara solo, no que me fuera! —Alec miró hacia los pies de Magnus, donde la cornisa se llenaba de agua cada vez más. Magnus podría mover un pie y caer, o simplemente resbalar. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el río, sabiendo que era imposible que sobreviviera a eso. No, no podía dejarlo saltar.

—No estás solo— una vez más estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla, y una vez más terminó atravesándola—Me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí, no te voy a dejar.

—No quiero estar solo— otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla del espíritu al escucharlo.

—¡Magnus, no estarás solo! ¡Nunca! —Alec volvió a pasar sus manos de forma rápida y desesperada por el pecho de Magnus— Por favor, escúchame. Sé que no oyes mi voz, pero quiero creer que tu corazón puede escuchar mis súplicas. No vayas a saltar. No lo hagas— Magnus abrió los ojos y dirigió una mirada hacia el agua. En esa mirada no había miedo ante la muerte, y Alec tuvo miedo. Sabía que si Magnus saltaba lo haría hacia él, pero su cuerpo lo atravesaría, y entonces se sentiría más inútil que nunca—Por favor, no lo hagas— Magnus soltó una mano de la baranda, y la otra estaba tan mojada que simplemente se resbaló. Alec flotó hacia él en un último y desesperado intento por empujarlo, pero su cuerpo lo atravesó a él y a una chica que apareció de la nada cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y usando su fuerza para arrojarlo hacia la calle.

Alec cayó sobre el pavimento e inmediatamente se puso de pie y observó. Magnus estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus palmas planas sobre los charcos de agua, y tratando de enfocar la vista en medio de la lluvia para lograr ver.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! — gritó la chica, y sonaba enojada.

—Yo…—balbuceó el moreno. Alec se pasó nerviosamente las manos por el cabello y le dio una mirada al puente, al lugar donde Magnus había estado momentos antes. Aún sentía sus mejillas húmedas, y la preocupación en su pecho seguía latente. Jamás, ni siquiera estando vivo, había experimentado un miedo como aquel.

—¡¿Qué no sabes lo valiosa que es la vida?! —Alec dirigió una mirada a ella, encontrándose con una chica totalmente empapada usando un abrigo verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color y su cabello rubio. Abrió los ojos al reconocerla, era la chica a la que había salvado cuando murió.

—Yo…— Magnus lucia confundido y temeroso. Alec se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, deseando poder envolverlo entre sus brazos. La chica, al verlo temblar, ablandó un poco su semblante y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien — usó una pálida mano para tomar un goteante mechón de Magnus y apartarlo de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos verdes dorados que ahora se encontraban rojos por culpa de las lágrimas—Todo va a estar bien — repitió. Magnus la miró, y Alec notó un cambio en su mirada. Algo se encendió, algo volvió a brillar. Era esperanza.

—Soy Magnus —habló. Alec, estando tan cerca de ellos, miró a la chica, quién le sonrió sutilmente.

—Camille—Magnus frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste saltar?

—Porque alguien, una vez, salvó mi vida. Y odio deber cosas, aunque sea al mismísimo destino a quien se lo deba —Magnus sonrió ante aquello. Alec lo observó maravillado, y una tercera lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él lo había salvado. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero a pesar de ser un espíritu él lo había salvado—Ven, vamos a mi casa— la chica ayudó a Magnus a ponerse de pie. Magnus miró hacia el puente, y ella lo notó. Pasó su pálido brazo sobre los hombros de él, y lo acercó a su propio cuerpo.

—Todo va a estar bien— volvió a decir. Magnus se enfocó en ella, y de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sí—respondió.

Alec se quedó de pie, observándolos alejarse en medio de la calle y bajo la lluvia, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Estaba feliz. Estaba absolutamente feliz.

Por su estado actual, por las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente, y por la nueva limitación que sentía que tenía ante lo que veía, sabía que había quedado atrapado en la tierra. Había dejado que la parte humana en él fuera más fuerte que su parte espiritual, ahora no volvería a su limbo, ni descendería ni ascendería. Tendría que pasar toda la eternidad vagando en la tierra, y aun así seguía feliz. Ahora lo único que haría sería ver a Magnus siendo feliz con Camille. Su chico amando a la mujer por la cual había perdido la vida. No podía estar más feliz.

Estaba muerto, y sin embargo eso lo había hecho él.

* * *

Después de que los tres fueran a la casa de Camille (que resultó ser un sofisticado y lujoso departamento) Camille preparó dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos mientras Magnus se secaba en una de las habitaciones. Al terminar, ambos se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a hablar. Primero Magnus le contó sus razones para intentar hacer lo que hizo, y luego Camille contó su propia experiencia. Alec, sentado sobre el piano de cola que la rubia tenía en su sala, los escuchaba atentamente.

—Todo estaba tranquilo— dijo Camille— Como cualquier otro día, pero de repente empecé a notar que las personas miraban curiosas a un auto que parecía fuera de control. Lo primero que hice fue observar, tal vez se trataba de una exageración, pero después noté como todo el mundo se alejaba, así que hice lo mismo. Traté de salir de ahí.

—¿Y la persona que te salvo…?—Magnus dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero Camille parecía saber a lo que se refería.

—No sé de dónde vino, simplemente apareció. No sé si estaba corriendo y se topó conmigo, o si me vio y corrió a ayudarme… todo lo que sé es que fue el único en hacerlo. Los demás idiotas solo me dejaron ahí tirada—Magnus asintió y bebió un poco de su taza de chocolate.

—Las personas especiales son las que hacen de este mundo un mejor lugar—Murmuró. Alec alcanzó a escucharlo y se conmovió.

—Como sea —continuó Camille— el chico murió enseguida, yo me salvé por nada. Es por eso que me sentía en deuda, y gracias a ti ahora estoy tranquila.

—Es decir que dio su vida por ti… —Magnus lucía ligeramente sorprendido. Camille, en cambio, sacudió una mano restándole importancia.

—No creo que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, todo fue un accidente.

—Pero ese accidente hizo que tu estuvieras aquí hoy— replicó el moreno, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia — Así que le agradezco a ese chico lo que hizo—Camille le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que un poco más coqueta. Alec no necesitaba sentir el ambiente, sabía que éste seguramente estaba ligero. Magnus y Camille se habían regalado sonrisas a lo largo de la noche, y a ambos les había salido tan natural que el espíritu dudó en que no se hubieran conocido antes.

—Magnus— llamó la chica. Dejó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y se acercó a la orilla de su sillón— ¿Te gustaría verme mañana?

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec los acompañó a un bar, donde Magnus y Camille bebieron y bailaron juntos hasta que fue de madrugada. Después corrió al lado de Magnus en un parque cuando éste, en medio de sonrisas, intentaba alcanzar el sombrero que Camille le había quitado. Y también los observaba conversar en millones de cafeterías.

Estuvo presente cuando, en su quinto encuentro, se dieron su primer beso. Y también cuando en varias elegantes fiestas de Camille, ella presentaba al guapo asiático de piel dorada como su novio.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez que Magnus sonreía, o decía una de sus bromas, o se arreglaba para una fiesta, o trataba a Camille como si ella fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo; Alec se enamoraba más. Llegó al punto en el que prefería esperar fuera de la sala de cine, o no acompañar a la pareja a la pista de baile solo para no tener que ver lo que él nunca podría tener; y constantemente trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que su amor no era egoísta, y de que sería feliz si Magnus lo era.

Varios meses pasaron en la misma situación. Un día Alec estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Presidente, mientras que el moreno estaba en la cocina tarareando suavemente una canción mientras trataba de hacer un pastel siguiendo a un libro de recetas.

—Tu amo no tiene aptitudes para la cocina ¿No es así? —murmuró Alec, y Presidente dio una vuelta alrededor de él. El espíritu sonrió cuando escuchó un huevo caer al suelo y luego a Magnus maldecir—No vayas a comerte ese pastel— le advirtió al gato.

—¡Presidente! —llamó Magnus, y luego se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Espíritu y gato levantaron la mirada para verlo. Magnus estaba usando un gracioso delantal rosa, y su rostro estaba cubierto de manchas de harina. Se veía adorable— Ven aquí, gatito. Comida— Presidente le dio la espalda y se acostó en el suelo, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Magnus, no vas a obligarlo a comer el desastre que hiciste en la cocina ¿Verdad? — rió Alec. Magnus llevó sus manos a su cintura.

—Oye tú, gato caprichoso. Ven aquí—pero Presidente siguió ignorándolo — Eso me pasa por consentirte tanto ¿Planeas que yo limpie todo eso a pesar de tener un gato como mascota?—Es un gato, no un trapeador— puntualizó Alec.

—Ven y come— continuó Magnus, reprendiendo a Presidente con la mirada— ¿O es que acaso te has vuelto un gato de alcurnia? — Alec soltó una carcajada antes de dirigirse al gato.

—Creo que deberías ir— le dijo. Presidente le dio una leve mirada, pero volvió a recostar su cabeza en el suelo. Alec pensó en que todo había sido culpa de Magnus por haberlo malcriado todo ese tiempo.

Magnus estuvo a punto de volver a hablar cuando el timbre de entrada sonó. Ambos hicos levantaron la mirada hacia la puerta, preguntándose si sería Camille.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Magnus. Si era la rubia tendría que correr a su habitación y limpiarse al menos el rostro. Alec empezó a ponerse de pie para dejar a la pareja sola.

—Isabelle— respondió una chica. Magnus fue corriendo a la puerta, la abrió, y acercó a la chica para darle un efusivo abrazo.

Unos minutos después Presidente había salido del loft a dar una vuelta, y los tres chicos estaban en la cocina. Alec observaba como Isabelle trataba de ayudar a Magnus con su receta, pero si Magnus era mal cocinero, Isabelle parecía ser la peor.

— ¿Estás segura…?—murmuró el moreno al ver a la chica llenar un bol con un montón de azúcar.

—Sí, créeme, he hecho esta receta antes—Magnus no creía que Isabelle supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidió dejarla continuar mientras se apoyaba contra la encimera cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Para Alec, se veía sumamente atractivo en esa posición.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a visitarme, no te veía desde…

—Desde lo de Ragnor— completó ella, y le dio una triste mirada— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —Magnus suspiró.

—Creo que podría ser peor. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás llevando lo de tu hermano? — ahora fue el turno de Isabelle para suspirar.

—Creo que podría ser peor. Afortunadamente Simón me ha estado apoyando mucho todo este tiempo, aunque sé que le duele un poco, él también creía que podría encontrar a Alexander. E incluso soñaba con retarlo en videojuegos— Alec sonrió melancólicamente mientras que Magnus soltaba una carcajada.

—Te lo he dicho, quería Isabelle. Sales con el novio más nerd del mundo—la chica también se rió con él mientras le daba un amistoso golpe en el brazo— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Encontré alguien que me hace compañía— Isabelle abrió los ojos emocionada.

— ¡Cuenta! ¿Chico o chica?

—Chica.

— ¿Es bonita?

—Mucho.

— ¿Más que yo? —Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

—Esa es una pregunta con trampa. Si digo que no, tú me dirás que entonces no vale la pena. Y si digo que sí te irás indignada. Digamos que tiene una belleza diferente a la tuya—Isabelle asintió dándole la razón. Tomó un huevo y los estrelló en su propia mano para después dejarlo caer sobre la mezcla.

— ¿Y estás feliz? —Alec observó a Magnus, pendiente de esa respuesta. El moreno miró más allá de la chica, sus ojos dorado verdoso brillaban, y una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en sus labios.

—Muy feliz. Camille es probablemente la mejor cosa que me ha pasado— el espíritu bajó la mirada. Él había estado con Magnus más tiempo del que había estado Camille, pero obviamente el moreno no podía saberlo.

—En ese caso me muero por conocerla— habló la pelinegra— Y de que vayamos juntas de compras… ¡Que emoción! ¡Me conseguiste una nueva amiga! —Magnus rió.

—Espero que se lleven bien—Isabelle pasó la hoja del libro de recetas y frunció el ceño mirando su propia mezcla. Alec intuía que se había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo mal, pero Magnus parecía decidido en no comentar al respecto.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó ella, tratando de desviar la atención de Magnus de la mesa— ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?

—Paciencia, querida— dijo él— No quiero presentártela como mi novia, sino como mi prometida— el silencio se hizo en la cocina. Alec abrió los ojos hacia Magnus, no dando crédito a lo que había escuchado. El tazón con la mezcla se cayó de las manos de Isabelle al suelo, esparciendo la masa por todos lados. Magnus dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar ensuciarse— ¡Isabelle! —se quejó. Pero la pelinegra sonreía a más no poder.

—No puede ser… no puedo creerlo. Te vas a casar, después de tantas parejas tu… ¿Realmente ella es tan especial? — Magnus desvió su atención del suelo y asintió hacia su amiga— ¡Felicidades, Magnus! Ojalá seas muy feliz— Isabelle se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos se mancharan completamente. Alec seguía sin moverse, solamente mirando la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. Magnus lucía convencido, también un poco emocionado. No había rastro de duda ni en su voz ni en sus ojos. No mentiría diciendo que le alegraba la idea de ver al amor de su vida casándose con otra, había decidido que sería feliz si Magnus lo era, pero aquello superaba su fuerza de voluntad. Le dolía, y mucho.

—Pero tienes que ayudarme— dijo el moreno una vez se zafó del abrazo de Isabelle— No sé cómo proponérselo, y no quisiera que… ya sabes… dijera que no—la voz de Magnus no era tan firme y segura como siempre lo era, haciendo que Alec lo mirara sorprendido e Isabelle sonriendo.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —el moreno levantó la barbilla.

—No.

— ¡Estás nervioso! Esa chica debe de ser increíble si te tiene así. Y claro que te ayudaré, lo harás esta misma noche— Magnus abrió los ojos.

— ¿Ésta noche? — y ahora si su voz reflejó cuan nervioso estaba.

—Sí, esta noche— Isabelle miró el suelo e hizo una mueca.

—La receta estaba muy complicada, de todos modos—Magnus siguió su mirada— Ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en tu sala en quince minutos— Magnus corrió a su habitación a darse una ducha rápida mientras Isabelle limpiaba el desastre en la cocina. Todo mientras Alec no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Minutos después los chicos terminaron de planear lo que iban a hacer y salieron del loft, con Alec siguiendo al moreno. Se supone que Isabelle se iba a comprar el traje masculino más hermoso que encontrara, mientras Magnus se encargaba del anillo. Después se volverían a reunir en el departamento de Magnus, y en la noche éste iría al departamento de Camille a hacerle la importante pregunta. Luego los dos volverían al loft, donde Isabelle los esperaría con una cena preparada y dispuesta a conocer a Camille.

Alec pasó la tarde atormentándose con ver a Magnus emocionado salir de una joyería para después entrar a otra. No podía encontrar el anillo lo suficientemente perfecto para la rubia, al parecer quería comprar algo costoso y elegante, digno de una dama como Camille.

El espíritu seguía observándolo, mientras se obligaba a tratar de estar feliz. Esto era lo que él había esperado desde el principio. Pero al parecer el hecho de haber quedado atrapado en la tierra le había afectado más de lo que había creído. Ver a las personas comer, reír, caminar de un lado al otro… todo lo hacía desear estar vivo otra vez, de ese modo sería podría ser el causante de que Magnus estuviera tan feliz.

Una vez que Magnus compró el anillo, y después de cambiarse de ropa en su departamento, se dirigió al de Camille. Alec lo seguía, pero ya no a su lado, sino unos pasos atrás, donde ahora sabía que pertenecía.

Magnus estuvo todo el camino con la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sosteniendo la pequeña caja como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba hermoso, Isabelle había comprado para él un traje negro con algunos detalles plateados en los puños y una camisa blanca. A veces soltaba risitas nerviosas, o se pasaba las manos por el cabello, acomodando sus negros mechones. Alec le daba miradas fugaces, pero después volvía a bajar la cabeza, no queriendo enamorarse más. Y una vez que Magnus llegó al edificio de Camille, el de ojos azules se sentó en el andén a esperar a que Magnus hiciera lo suyo. No era tan masoquista como para subir y verlo todo. Por eso fue que, unos minutos después, no entendió por qué Magnus salió corriendo del edificio con sus ojos brillantes por culpa de lágrimas acumuladas, llegó a la calle, y se subió a un taxi lo más rápido que pudo.

El espíritu podría subir al departamento de Camille para tratar de entender que había pasado, pero Magnus era más importante en ese momento, por lo que dio un paso para atravesar varios metros y alcanzar al taxi. Siguió así, apareciendo y desapareciendo, haciendo titilar a su luminoso cuerpo como si fuera una estrella. Y finalmente se detuvo cuando el taxi se estacionó en Brooklyn.

Isabelle estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa, y dio un salto del susto cuando Magnus abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzó al sofá de la sala.

—¡Magnus! —gritó la chica sorprendida, y luego se apresuró a llegar hasta él y levantarle el rostro— Magnus ¿Qué pasó? — Alec entró corriendo al loft y sin perder tiempo llegó junto a Magnus sentándose en el suelo, pero éste solo se mantenía en silencio mientras las lágrimas dejaban sus ojos —Magnus ¿Dijo que no? —insistió la pelinegra.

—Ella… simplemente no me amaba—respondió. Alec frunció el ceño, le dolía ver a Magnus sufrir, pero le dolía más saber qué, así como una vez sus acciones le salvaron la vida, también esas acciones lo habían lastimado. Fue por él que Magnus y Camille se conocieron.

—¿Pero dijo que no? Dime que fue lo que te dijo— Isabelle usó una mano para limpiar las mejillas de Magnus, y después dejó esa mano sobre el hombro de él, demostrándole todo su apoyo.

—No me dijo nada, no hablamos. Ella estaba ocupada — sus ojos dorado verdosos buscaron los oscuros de Isabelle— En su cuarto. En su cama— una nueva lágrima cayó— con otro.

—Zorra—escupió la pelinegra apretando los dientes, claramente enojada. Después notó que aquello, más que enojar a Magnus, lo entristecía, y ablandó su expresión— Lo lamento mucho, Magnus. No debí incitarte a hacer esto— Alec se puso de pie y apretó los puños a sus costados. Nadie podía lastimar a Magnus, no mientras él… no mientras él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo observar. Un gruñido de pura frustración salió de su garganta. Quería sentir, quería acercarse y besar a Magnus para consolarlo, quería estrechar a su hermana entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez ella no era para ti— continuó Isabelle, aunque sus palabras no parecía que estuvieran haciendo mucho efecto en Magnus, quien tenía la mirada perdida, con sus ojos dorado verdosos apagados.

—¡No lo era! —gritó el espíritu, justo a tiempo para cuándo Presidente entró por la ventana y dio un saltito del susto— ¡Yo soy para él! — el gato le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, como advirtiéndole que no ganaba nada haciendo aquello, y solo terminaría lastimándose a sí mismo. Pero Alec no podía más. Ver a su hermana y a Magnus abrazados en el sofá… simplemente no podía aceptar que los había perdido sin haberlos tenido en su vida al menos por un segundo— ¡Mírenme! ¡Aquí estoy! Tú eres mi hermana, la que me iba a apoyar y con la que iba a divertirme y tú… tú eres el hombre al que amo y con el que se supone que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Sin Camille…—murmuró Magnus— Sin Ragnor… no tengo a nadie que realmente me importe.

—Me tienes a mí— habló la chica.

—Tú te vas a volver a ir— replicó Magnus— Tienes una vida lejos de aquí… Sharon te está esperando— la pelinegra soltó una triste risita mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello negro del moreno.

—Es Simón, y aun así vendré a visitarte seguido. No te voy a dejar solo— Magnus asintió no muy convencido. Alec podía ver el cambio en Magnus, lucía muerto, y dudaba de que alguien alguna vez pudiera reparar lo que Camille había dañado en él. Tal vez él podría, al menos lo intentaría con todo el corazón, pero solo era un espíritu de alguien que alguna vez existió.

Dio un paso atrás, y terminó tropezando con el perchero de caoba negra de Magnus, el cual cayó al suelo, esparciendo abrigos y sombreros. Alec abrió los ojos mirando el desastre, mientras que Isabelle se irguió y miró precavida.

—Magnus… —murmuró suavemente. El espíritu dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa cercana, y sin dudar acercó su mano hacia el jarrón allí, haciendo que este se cayera— ¡Magnus! — Isabelle vio el jarrón caerse y hacerse añicos en el suelo. El moreno levantó la mirada y observó el desastre frunciendo el ceño.

Su piel no estaba tocando las cosas, pero era como si solo con mover sus manos los objetos supieran que era lo que tenían que hacer. Estaba tan emocionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo que ni siquiera se molestó en considerar lo que Magnus e Isabelle debían estar pensando. Se acercó a un librero cercano y uno a uno empezó a sacar los libros y a lanzarlos lejos mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Una vez que el librero estuvo vacío se giró hacia Magnus e Isabelle, pero estos no lo veían a él, estaban asombrados viendo el desorden de cosas. Entonces supo que no podían verlo, no tenía un cuerpo a pesar de que su esencia humana le estaba dejando interactuar con la materia.

—No se asusten— murmuró acercándose a ellos, pero como no cambiaron su expresión supo que no los había escuchado. Presidente, al verlo acercarse a su amo, se puso de pie y lanzó un chillido que hizo que Isabelle gritara y se pusiera de pie para alejarse del sofá sin dejar de ver hacia el librero.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Presidente, pero no se movió. Alec vio en él su oportunidad, la oportunidad de hacer lo que deseaba. Se paró junto a él, estiró una pálida y luminosa mano, y con ella acarició la piel dorada de la mejilla del moreno, lanzando un suspiro ante la idea del delicioso toque, cálido y suave; no lo había sentido realmente porque su piel no tocaba cosas de este mundo, sin embargo sabía cómo se sintió. Pero Magnus abrió los ojos y, al igual que Isabelle, se puso de pie para alejarse del sofá.

—Magnus ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró la chica.

—No me tengan miedo, por favor— pidió el espíritu, e hizo además de volverse a acercar a ellos. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Presidente, apareciendo de la nada, se paró frente a él erizando la piel y advirtiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera— No lo haré, no ahora que pude sentirlo. ¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar de algo que debió ser para mí? Ellos debieron ser mi familia— pero el gato no pareció escucharlo, y volvió a chillarle en advertencia. Magnus se agachó hasta la altura de su mascota y pasó una de sus manos por su pelaje.

—Cálmate—le dijo. Alec vio esa mano alejarse del pelaje del animal, y sin perder tiempo la agarró, atrapándola entre las suyas. Magnus zafó su mano de un manotazo y nuevamente dio un paso atrás— ¿Ragnor? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—No— respondió, y empezaba a frustarse de nuevo. Isabelle tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier indicio de movimiento extraño. Alec suponía que si se acercaba a ella, probablemente su hermana lo golpearía. Magnus en cambio estaba tan drenado emocionalmente por lo de Camille que a duras penas mostraba miedo, parecía más confundido que otra cosa—Magnus ¿Me escuchas? Sabes que no soy Ragnor—intentó volver a acercarse, pero Presidente de nuevo se lo impidió — ¡Déjame acercarme a él! Él necesita saber que estoy aquí, que no lo voy a dejar, que no estará solo nunca.

— ¿Alexander? —murmuró Magnus y Alec voló sus ojos de Presidente a él, no dando crédito a lo que había escuchado. Magnus había dicho su nombre.

— ¡Sí! — respondió, y flotó sobre Presidente para alcanzar a Magnus y de nuevo tomar su mano. Pero éste de nuevo la alejó.

— ¡Basta! No sigas—dijo— ¡Isabelle! Dile a tu hermano que… que se vaya.

— ¿Mi hermano?— murmuró Isabelle dando un paso al frente—¿Alexander? —Alec sabía que su hermana intentaba ser fuerte, pero podía ver sus muñecas temblar ligeramente— Alexander, si eres tú vete. No tienes por qué estar aquí.

—No voy a dejarlos—replicó dolido porque las dos personas que más quería lo estuvieran echando. Presidente le lanzó una mala mirada, mientras que Magnus alternaba la mirada de su gato al espacio vacío frente a él.

Unos momentos después nadie había dicho nada.

— ¿Crees que se haya ido? — preguntó Isabelle mirando alrededor. Magnus evaluó sus cosas sin ver ni un solo movimiento, preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que se debió haber ido, y si enserio se había tratado hermano de su amiga, sin tener idea de que Alec estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado— dijo Alec. Isabelle y Magnus estuvieron un rato más mirando a todas partes antes de que soltaran una exhalación, ambos claramente más relajados.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Isabelle— ¿Enserio crees que fue mi hermano?

—Algo tocó mi mano cuando lo sugerí— respondió Magnus mirando su mano extrañado. El toque había sido extraño, suave y caliente. De hecho, había sido demasiado caliente, como si hubiera tocado directamente a una llama de fuego. Bajó su mano y suavemente la pasó por el pantalón de su traje, intentando olvidar la otra sensación — Lo que sea que haya sido, espero que no vuelva.

Alec sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Si la primera vez que había llorado había quedado atrapado en la tierra ¿Qué pasará con la segunda? ¿Será que lo condenarían vagar por el mundo, pero sin ver a Magnus?

Le dolía aquello. Ahora que al fin había logrado hacer un contacto con las cosas en la tierra, y lo que había conseguido había sido alertar a Magnus y a Isabelle de su presencia. Entendía su reacción, no debía ser emocionante la idea de vivir con un espíritu. La entendía, pero no la aceptaba. No se quería ir, quería seguir viéndolos, quería reclamarlos como suyos, quería estar vivo y estar con ellos.

Sin pensarlo mucho si quiera, tomó a Magnus de los hombros. El moreno soltó un jadeo y dio un paso atrás, pero Alec no lo soltó.

—¡Magnus! — Isabelle observó con los ojos abiertos como Magnus parecía tratar de alejarse de algo que no podía ver.

—¡Suéltame! — ordenó Magnus sacudiendo sus hombros y dando varios pasos atrás, hasta terminar con la espalda pegada a la pared. Alec, ignorando los chillidos de Presidente, agarró sus hombros con fuerza, como si nada, ni siquiera la fuerza del universo pudiera hacer que lo soltara, y acercó su rostro para besarlo. Magnus se quedó de piedra apenas sintió el toque sobre sus labios. Pero Alec estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, y él quería tocarlo de verdad, no solo saber lo que se siente o que Magnus lo sintiera, sino que quería sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Así que con fuerza acercó su cabeza, intentando romper esa barrera invisible que lo mantenía alejado de las cosas.

—Magnus…—Isabelle se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver al moreno luchar contra lo que sea que lo estuviera apretando contra la pared. Parecía que le estaba haciendo daño.

Alec, sin embargo, continuó haciendo fuerza. Era consiente que Magnus estaba resistiéndose, y de que lo estaba aplastando demasiado fuerte contra la pared, pero quería sentirlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Finalmente el moreno dio un gruñido de dolor, y Alec terminó de unir sus labios. Pudo sentir por un segundo la suavidad y la calidez de los labios del moreno, pero ese segundo no duró lo que hubiera querido. Fue como si algo lo estuviera absorbiendo, alejándolo del mundo y de los que amaba.

—¡No! — trató de resistirse a la fuerza, pero era imposible. Magnus miró confundido al frente y se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Isabelle corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada. Magnus la miró pero no le respondió, para horror de Alec parecía mucho más perdido que antes. Poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor se disolvió, y la fuerza lo obligó a viajar, saliendo de la tierra, y volviendo a su limbo.

—¡No! —gritó mirando alrededor. No había ningún faro, solo oscuridad. Ahora que estaba ahí era consciente de lo mala persona que Camille siempre había sido, de lo encantador que era Simón, de las muchas veces que Magnus había sufrido pensando en Ragnor, de todo, incluso de lo que había hecho. Presidente todo el tiempo había tratado de evitar justamente aquello, sabiendo que si Alec rompía esa barrera las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser las de antes.

El espíritu miró alrededor, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en la tierra, pero sin que algún faro apareciese— Por favor— murmuró a la nada. Nunca había hablado en el limbo, ni tampoco había sentido con esa intensidad. Él, junto con todo el universo, sabía que no pertenecía ahí. No aún.

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Al parecer se había disuelto su atadura con la tierra, era libre. Podía ascender y descender, podía quedarse en su limbo para toda la eternidad, o podía volver a la tierra pero ya no como un espíritu. Quería volver, sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar para conseguirlo.

De pronto un faro de color blanco apareció frente a él, era mucho más grande y luminoso que todos los anteriores, y sin dudarlo estiró una mano y lo tocó, dejando que su luz lo cegara y todo el negro se disolviera en blanco, hasta que ya no era consiente ni siquiera de él mismo.

* * *

Dio un fuerte jadeo y levantó la cabeza.

—Cálmate— pidió una chica de cabello azul, y tocó su frente para obligarlo a volverse a acostar. Alec miró alrededor, encontrándose con un espacio reducido y lleno de cables. También sentía algo sobre su boca que volvía el aire más denso, y algo duro enroscado alrededor de su garganta. Sabía que estaba dentro de una ambulancia, y de que la chica de cabello azul era la paramédica. Alec la miró con sus ojos azules, buscando explicaciones.

—Soy Catarina, y tuviste un accidente tratando de salvar a una chica. Fuiste muy valiente— ella le acarició el cabello tieso por culpa de la sangre seca, y le sonrió. Alec miró hacia el techo de la ambulancia tratando de ignorar el dolor que estaba palpitando en varias partes de su cuerpo. Claramente ya no iba a poder tener su noche de los miércoles.

* * *

 **Raro, lo sé. Gracias por leer:)**


End file.
